


To Tease a King

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, Crowley is adorable, F/M, He acts kinda awkward, Nervous Crowley, OFC flirts with our lovely king, Rhea is a little flirt... Like Crowley normally is, SOOOOOO don't know how to tag this thing, ehh... you guys get the idea, whatever it is I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley stops by for a bit of business with the boys, and endures more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tease a King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one... I know he's the king of hell and all, but awkward Crowley is adorable to me, and he is so much fun to write
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated

* * *

 Rhea had become a permanent resident of the bunker after Castiel had returned from heaven the first week. The boys had taken to her surprisingly quickly and treated her like a little sister, even though she was hundreds of years older, but she welcomed it. She would spend free time talking with Sam, giving him first-person history lessons, or listening to music with Dean, they had similar taste much to his satisfaction. She and Dean were currently sprawled across his bed both facing opposite directions listening to AC/DC, when the song ended she sat up with a huge smile on her face.  

 

"Care to know a fun fact?"

 

Dean sat up, pausing the music. "Shoot."

 

"I don't know if you'll appreciate it, but I rather enjoyed it. January 23, 1982. AC/DC was on the second round of their 'For Those About To Rock' tour and they were in Baton Rouge, which is where I was living at the time, so I went to see it. I was front row and I had a backstage pass, after the show I went back and met Brian. We had a lot of drinks and smoked something, I don't know what it was but it was good." She laughed, "and well, let’s just say that that night he 'shook me all night long' if you get where I'm going"

 

Dean had the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face and his eyes were like glistening emerald saucers. "You tellin me, you had sex with Brian freakin Johnson?"

 

"That is what I'm tellin you."

 

"Yeah, we’re definitely keepin’ you around... Sammy!"

 

"What!" He bellowed back through the door of his bedroom.

 

"Get your ass in here!"  

 

They heard his door and Sam leaned against Dean's doorway, annoyed. "What, Dean?"

 

"Rhea got it on with Brian Freakin Johnson."

 

"isn't he like Led Zeppelin or AC/DC or something."

 

"AC/DC, man. Come on."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Sorry we interrupted your reading, or whatever you were up to, sugar." Rhea smiled.

 

"It's fine, I finished my book anyway."

 

"Don't wanna interrupt you two before you get to really nerd out, but you guys wanna go to a diner or something I'm starvin?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

"I think I'll hang back boys, why don't you go grab some food and have fun on the town. You both haven't left in days."

 

"You sure, hocus pocus?"

 

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna curl up and watch a movie."

 

The boys readied themselves for a night out and as they were leaving Dean grabbed his keys and winked at Rhea, "Don't wait up."

 

She laughed, "Oh don't worry, I won't. Have fun boys!" She shouted as they practically ran through the door, excited to leave the bunker. She shook her head and wandered into her bedroom where the boys had set up a TV for her, since she was always watching TV in Dean's room, and began rifling through her collection of movies. "hmm, comedy or horror?" She mumbled.

 

"How about possession?" A low male accent purred from her doorway. She gasped spinning to face the man, her posture relaxed when she saw it was Crowley.

 

She sighed in relief, "It's just you." A small smile played at her natural, dark apricot lips.

 

"I'd hardly say it's 'just me'. I can be rather enjoyable company."

 

"Mr.... Crawley, is it?"

 

"Crowley, love."

 

"Sorry, Darlin’, my mistake. I don’t think I’ve spent more than twenty seconds in the same room with ya" She stated, turning back to her movies and deciding on 'The Omen'.

 

"So, where are Moose and Squirrel?"

 

"Business to attend to?"

 

"Unfortunately."

 

"Sorry, ya barely missed ‘em. The boys left about ten minutes ago, and they were headed to a bar so they probably won't be back until late, if they come back at all tonight... Was your 'rather enjoyable company' an offer?" She fluttered her eyelashes, innocently, the rapid beats of black contrasting nicely against her lavender eyes.

 

 _Wonderful, we’re alone. How much of a fool can you make of yourself now?_ "Would you like it to be?" He tried to keep his usual suave tone, but in his head he was as frightened as a teenager.

 

"If you'll watch this movie with me" She ghosted her hand up his sleeve and ran her fingers across his tie.

 

"You're a physical little minx." He scoffed nervously, his voice a bit unsteady. _Fix yourself you bloody moron._

 

"Only when I want to be." She sat on the bed, resting against the headboard, and patted the spot next to her.

 

“Don’t plan on staying that long.”

 

“Come on, honey. Wouldn’t your feet to start _aching_ from standing so long, would we?” The way she accentuated the word ‘aching’ told him that Rhea was well aware of the effect she was having on him. He was far from having the upper hand.

 

He rolled his eyes and strolled to the bed, "Shoes off please, don't want to make the linens _dirty_." She purred.

 

_You don’t know how badly we do._

 

Crowley attempted to regain his regal confidence and his eyes dilated almost unnoticeably, but Rhea caught the gleam, smiling to herself. He sat beside her and she moved so their arms were touching, Crowley looked down to her and she met his gaze, “May I ask you somethin’?”

 

“Depends on the question.” He shifted, catching the light scent of her perfume. She smelled like fresh cut flowers and vanilla.

 

“Why do you get in a big ol’ rush to leave ever’time I come in the same room? I’ve seen you hightail it out in mid sentence.”

 

“No, you can’t ask me a question. Watch your bloody movie.” _Please drop the subject..._

 

She huffed, and turned back to the TV, “You know, Darlin’...” She began, placing one hand over the other in her lap, “I could make you tell me, but I’d have to mix a potion, and wait for it to brew, and say a little spell… you tellin’ me would be so much easier.”

 

 _Bullocks_. “Perhaps next time.”

 

“Or you could just tell me now.” She glanced his way, a sad smile gracing her lips. “...Do you not like me or somethin’?” Her voice was quiet and he felt a small pang

of guilt.

 

“That’s not it, Pet. I promise… Now come on, watch the film.” He placed an index finger beneath her chin and turned her to face the TV once more.

 

…

 

The movie was close to the halfway point and the main scares were beginning to kick up, Rhea may not have gotten Crowley to confess before, but she was certain she’d do it now. He had barely said a word the whole time, and sat completely still beside her, shifting once in awhile to adjust the growing constriction of his slacks. She noticed his movements from the corner of her, and adjusted her breasts ‘unconsciously’. His eyes were immediately on her chest and she continued watching the movie, pretending not to see him. _You moron!_ He berated himself, _if it were any other woman, you’d already have her begging and whimpering for you. Why is this little witch any different… perhaps because she’s as good at my game as I am._

 

He was drawn back to reality when Rhea yawned, being sure to arch her back more than usual. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he stood up, leaving her to fall against the bed. “I should be off, all of damnation to run. No time for anymore movie breaks… and me being here tonight never leaves this two of us.” He snapped his fingers, disappearing in an instant. She rolled onto her back, rubbing a hand across her face and down her cheek.

 

**“Ooh lord, that demon’s gonna be the death o’ me…” she sighed.**


End file.
